100 days with Mr Natsu(arrogant)
by ILDAS56
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, age 16, is out of luck with Love. After being dumped by her 9th boyfriend, she almost gets hit by a car.-Natsu Dragnel, age 21, yet again, driving and texting, causes an accident in which causes the headlight of his Lexus to break and get scratched. He wants money, she doesn't have. So what does she do? Run away of course. However, fate had other plans...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone, before I start this Chapter, I want to say HAPPY NEW YEARS! It has been a while since I did any writing. This book is based off of the movie,_ _ **100 days with Mr. Arrogant.**_ _I will change it up a bit, making it a little different. Futhermore, if you have not watched this movie, please do. I liked the movie. Now let's begin.-_

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

 _The white fog cleared, revealing Lucy Heartfilia as Snow White. Her usually blonde long hair was now a short black. Her blue eyes, closed as if asleep while she laid on a coffin. She pierces her red lips together, thinking, where is he? Where is my knight? She fidgets with her fingers, feeling anxious and excited. Suddenly, she hears a horse galloping, and quickly stop. Snow White(Lucy) exhaled, relaxing herself, as she listens. Hearing the footsteps stop, she feels a hand cup the back of her neck before lips meet hers. She was kissed; her eyes slowly opening as her knight laid her back down. The face infront of her was a male with a distorted, face. The males head was gigantic, with missing/crooked teeth. He started to laugh, hysterically._

 _Lucy quickly sat up in her bed, gasping. She immediately looks around her room, blinking. Just a dream, she thought. She groans, reaching for her pink cell phone that was on her night stand. Flipping it open, she says, "Crap! I can't be late." Scrambling around, she swears under her breath. She spent all night on the gift, she didn't think of putting on an alarm. Lucy quickly got dressed in her school uniform, making sure she looked proper but cute as well. She rushes to the door, hearing her mother yell, "Lucy! Your breakfast!" "Can't ma, running late!" Her mother blinks, thinking, it's only 6:30am._

 _She sat in the cafe, her hands fixing up a wrapped present that was infront of her. She gently did the red bow, looking at the time consistently. He should be here soon, she thought excitedly, humming to herself. A waitress came up, asking, "Are you ready to order?" "No, not yet thank you. I'm waiting for someone." The waitress nods, before leaving. Looking at her cell phone again, she texts, 'Babe, where are you?' She goes to push the send button, but stops, seeing Leo plop down on his seat. He looked nicely dressed today; his orangish blonde hair spiked up while his suit was black. Lucy's eyes shift over to the suitcase now, causing her to feel confused._

 _He must have seen her expression and tells her, "I'm moving away today." Her eyes widen and she asks, "What do you mean moving away?" "My parents are being relocated, so we are-" "Why didn't you tell me?!" He rubs the back of his neck saying, "I wanted to tell you, but.." Leo sighs, "I am breaking up with you." Lucy just sat there, shocked, before clearing her throat. "B-breaking up with me?" She starts to laugh, making Leo's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I've never been dumped by anyone younger." "I thought I was your first?" She scoffs, blinking back the tears. She just got up, grabbing the gift. "Don't get full of yourself." Walking away, she hears, "...Sorry Lucy..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the late post, I have been busy.**

 _CHAPTER TWO_

Lucy walked down the back streets, kicking rocks at her feet. How dare he dump me, she thought. Her eyes stay glued to the ground, as she walked. She knew these back streets/roads by the back of her hand since she often used them as a kid. Sighing a bunch of times, she looks at the present in her hands. "IDIOT! BAKA!" Squishing the box in her hands, as she yelled it. "Be quiet! My baby is sleeping!" Her eyes look up to see a woman in a gown, on the balcony. The woman took a drag of her cigarette, looking down at Lucy. Suddenly, you could hear a baby crying, which causes her to run away. Opps, she thought, holding the present to her chest. She sighs once again, thinking; Why is it so hard to find love? Should I give up?

Meanwhile, Natsu would be driving down the road, texting at the same time. He tsks a couple of times, seeing Yeong-Eun replies are all in full caps.

'YOU HAVE TO COME WATCH THE BAND PLAY.'

'I don't want to. Also, stop using all caps, seriously...'

'I WILL GET YOU TO COME.'

'Idiot, I am-'

Natsu looks up from his phone to see a women right in the middle of the street. His heart pounded, while his eyes went round with shock. Swerving, his car to the left, he slams on the breaks too late. His car crashes into a pole, the impact made his car jerk back and forth for a moment. When the car jerked, his head went forward, right as the air bag went off. After a few seconds, he gathers himself together and gets out of the car. He sees the women, with her Hazel eyes wide, and her blonde long hair covering some of her high school uniform. He tsks, yelling, "What the hell? Did you want to get killed? Why the hell didn't you watch where you are going?" "Look what you did to my car! You better pay for this!"

Lucy still stood there in shock for a moment, until he started yelling at her. "Stop yelling at me! I am not in the mood to get yelled at! Maybe you should have been on your phone when you are driving! Yeah, I saw you." She holds the box defensively to her chest, watching him a flabbergasted expression. "I was not, you have no proof. All, I know is you should be watching where you are going! Now, you better pay for this." He points at his black Lexus, which now had what seemed like a broken headlight and a few scratches. "H-How much do I owe you?" Natsu examines her for a moment before replying, "3,000." "3,000?! That's bullshit! Its just a few scratches and-" "This car is foreign, it costs more than your life. Now, pay up."

He holds out his hand, expecting her to pay. She panic's, throwing the present at his face. "H-Hey!" It hits his face, causing him to step back while his hands caught the box. Natsu looks to see Lucy already running down the street. "Come back here!" About to run after her, he hears his phone ringing from inside the car. Tsking, as he headed back to the car, he throws the present on the passenger side. You will pay for this, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy got close to the front doors of the high school, she heard the bell rang. Ultimately, it felt like the world had collapsed, when the sound hit her ears. She caught her breath as she slowed down to a jog. All the running she did, from that crazy man, just tired her out more. She was athletic, don't get her wrong, but after what happened today, she just wanted to be home...She didn't even want to go into class now. She knew what was in store for her when she got to homeroom...

Sneaking in the class room, her friend, Levy sees Lucy crawling to her seat. They look at each other for a moment, before Levy shakes her head no. Too late; Lucy was crouched in front of the teacher, who was looking down at her. Seong-sik Han had his arms crossed with a book in his hand. He wasn't really a good looking man, just a typical 40 year old. But he was gross as hell. "You might as well stand up." He said, as he picks his nose, before grabbing onto her arm, pulling her up. Ew, ew! "I don't even want to hear your excuse Heartfilia. You disappoint me." He pulls her to the front of the class, handing her his book.

Oh god, she thought. "Today, Ms. Heartfilia wants to read to us for the whole remainder of the class." Lucy cringes, looking at his book which was covered in boogers and stains. She now regrets even showing up for class, or even being born near HIS generation... "Mr. Han, I-" "No. read to us. Now." She looks to see Levy making a disgusted face then it changes to sympathy. "We were on the next page, Heartfilia." "Y-yes Mr. Han." She touches the page, turning it, only to feel something...When Lucy turned the page, a booger had stuck to her finger. Her stomach churned as she started to slowly read in front of everyone.

When the bell rang, Lucy was the first one to run. Dropping the disgusting book on the ground, Lucy ran to the bathroom. "Hey!" Mr. Han yelled, as she booked it out of there. She shoves the bathroom door open, making her way to the sink. Quickly, she starts to wash her hand furiously, thinking, oh god, just douse me in rubbing alcohol. Standing there, washing her hands not noticing Levy stood there. "Ew." "what? What?" Lucy freaked out then seeing Levy grab a paper towel and wipe off the back of her arm. Lucy decided she didn't want to know. After she was done, Levy and her started to walk to class together.

"Have the teachers said anything about your hair?" "Psh, you know they can't." Levy smiles as she fixes the bandanna, that pushed back her newly dyed blue hair. It showed off her brown almost topaz eyes. Levy isn't a bad girl, she was actually more intelligent than most. She just loved to be different. She is smaller than most girls, so she wanted to make sure she stood out. She is a bit of a nerd in that department too with the casual clothes she wears with her glasses. Plus, it doesn't hurt to be the Daughter of the Principal.

Levy and Lucy became friends, because they both love to read. Lucy even wrote stories of her own, which caught the attention of Levy that fateful day. Lucy was at the study hall, everyday at the same time, using the advantage to write her books instead of homework. Especially, when it came to math, Lucy tends to procrastinate when it came to that subject. She hates math, pure and simple. Anyway, Lucy had forgotten to put phone on silent when my father called. She was so embarrassed, she rushed out while taking the call, whispering to him. Her father never knew how to stop talking, either. He lectured her on everything and even on everyone. By the time, Lucy got done talking to him, it was almost time for the library to close.

Levy, who was volunteering at the library got a hold of her notebooks, and started to read them. When Lucy came back, Levy excitedly came up to her, exclaiming that the she loved the story. She was moved by the main characters, who she hoped would find each other. She was taken aback by Levy, for a moment before smiling. After that, they had became close friends ever since.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

' " _Make a contract with me! I have no time to explain." "What?! No, what are you-' Seeing a man suddenly appear as he was blocking another enemies attack. Pushing the male away, he went to block, but it was too late. The sword swung at Gajeel, aiming for his chest. Suddenly, blue hair caught his attention, causing his eyes widen in shock. Levy's body covered his, as the sword slashed her chest, blood splattering on his face. His heart pounded, his red eyes watching her body fall to the ground. "LEVY!" Gajeel kills the two men, before heading toward her, only to freeze. The blood around her body was gone, and Levy herself, was slowly getting up._

 _Her skin was a bit pale as she kneeled, looking up at him, her body stained with her own blood. "Y-You idiot!" Gajeel grabs her arm, pulling her up. "You could have died! Why did you do that!?" He didn't understand how she could just easily die for a man, she doesn't even know. Levy grabs onto him, causing him to bend down towards her. She froze for a moment with his face close to hers, thinking, what was I going to to? When she pushes him away, Levy moves him to the right, blocking an attack from behind. "Atlaq Sarahi!" She spoke in Arabic, but Gajeel knew what she was saying. Hesitating as he stood there, he grabs her, arm-'_

"Lucy, Lucy!" Lucy looks up from her notebook, seeing Levy give an apologetic expression to the librarian. "What is it?" Lucy asks as Levy started to pull her from her chair. "You need to come outside. Now." "What? Why?" "Just come on." She grabs her things, stuffing them into her back pack, following Levy. When they got outside the high school, she sees posters with her face on it. The Posters captions said, 'Thief.' She gasps, starting to tear them down. "Who the hell did this?!" "I did...Thief." A males voice answered. She looks to see Natsu from before, leaning against the wall. Oh no, Lucy thought. "Y-you! Why don't you go pick on someone else! I have nothing to do with you!"

He watches her for a moment, noticing her brown eyes seemed to lighten in the sun's rays. "That's what you think." He walks up to her, his eyes looking right into hers, causing her to step back in caution. Suddenly, Natsu picks her up, putting her over his shoulder. "Gyaaaaaa! Put me down!" "Nope. I am kidnapping you." He walks away from the crowd that had gathered, heading to his car. "Put me down!" He shifts her in his arm, just retorting, "I wouldn't move too much if I were you. Your panties will show." She gasps, her body stiffening to that remark, making him chuckle.

When they got to his car, Natsu plops her down in the passenger seat. "I can't believe this, I don't ne-" Natsu puts his face to hers, saying, "If you try to get away, I will send the cops after you." Her face turns red while she puffs up her cheeks, her brown eyes looking away. "Got it?" "...Yea." He just smiles before closing the passenger door. Starting to drive, after he got in, silence took over. Lucy looks at him everyone once in a while. His pink hair, blowing in the wind since he had the top down. "W-Where are you taking me?" "To the police station." "What?!" He laughs, remarking, "I'm joking." "Tsk. This is not funny. Where are you taking me?" "You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

Lucy sat across the table from Natsu, looking uneasy as he just stared at her. Lucy however was excited about being in, The Clove. The restaurant was just like she had imagined. It was a 2 story restaurant; the 1st floor was used for live entertainment(shows, exhibits, dances). The 2nd floor was just used as a common viewing/sitting area. All the tables had red cloth on them, and the lighting set a calm ambiance. The design of the building was level 5 engineering, and completely up to date in its style. Even though, The Clove has been here for years. There were private areas too, behind curtains, where rumors have spread of what is beyond them. Her head tilts, trying to peek behind the red curtains. "Are you done?" Her eyes look at him, watching him cross his arms. She sighs, saying, "Can't I just go? We can forget all about this. I don't have the money, please."

She goes to stand up, but freezes seeing her present placed on the table. "This is an interesting gift." She blushes, remarking, "You looked inside?!" He smirks, his fingers lightly playing with the ribbon. "Well, you did give it to me." "I did not! I threw it at you. J-just give it back." She goes to reach for it, but Natsu grabs her wrist. Her eyes widen, and Natsu just smiles. Natsu felt her racing pulse through her wrist, and in his vision were just not her eyes, but her chest. He hadn't noticed before that her breasts were big, and in her position, he could see cleavage. He focuses on her face, as he lets her go. "If you want it back, I have a solution to all of our problems. So, sit." He watches her sit, watching her body, sit poise with attitude and grace. She didn't sit slouched like most women, especially women with breasts her size.

"What do you want?" She crosses her arms at him, while he grabs his bag, pulling out papers. "Read this." Handing her the papers, Lucy's eyes gaze over it, reading it carefully. "So...I-for 100 days, I have to be your slave?" "That's right. You will do what I say, when I say it. If I want you, I will have you." Natsu's eyes blink as her cheeks turn pink. He laughs, remarking, "What were you just thinking? I only want you as a materialistic slave. You are not even cute." But that was a lie. She was cute, and from what he was noticing, the male waiters noticed her too. However, they were opposites and wasn't even his type, I think. Natsu shakes his head to get out of his thoughts, adding, "If you don't sign, I will make sure everyone knows whats inside this present."

Her cheeks turned pink again, as she looks at the papers. Lucy moved her hair away from her face, pinching her cheeks to stop them from blushing. "F-fine." After signing the papers, Natsu puts them in his bag. Right at that time, a male waiter comes up, his eyes looking at Natsu then Lucy. "Are you ready to order miss?" She smiles at him, about to say something, but Natsu says, "No. WE are not." The waiter looks at him awkwardly then nods before leaving. "What was that about? I was too-" Natsu pulls out money and holds it out to her. "I don't eat with slaves. Why don't you go buy yourself some fortune cookies, huh?" She looks at him shocked then her expression changed to angry. "You are such a-Ugh!" She grabs the money, leaving the restaurant, thinking, I am going to a buffet, and spend all of this. "Mpmh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucy sat in class, day dreaming once again, at least trying to. She was twirling her natural blonde hair, and leaning back against the chair. She sighs inwardly, thinking, Why couldn't I have been born rich. I would never have such problems. She had enough problems as it is, due to family and money that in her next life, she should be a Queen. She curtly nods to herself, before seeing her friend looking at her, worried. She waves at Ezra, before putting the book up to her face, hiding. Ezra was the fiercest of the group due to her intense passion. And it isn't what she needed right now, though she is one of her best friends. She needed space to think, come up with solutions about her current state. She sighs once again, feeling restless ever since this morning...

Recalling the events, she thought, I can't believe I had his underwear-. She shudders not being able to finish that sentence. The man was a monster, plain and simple. He called her and told her to run errands at 5:30 IN THE MORNING, and school started at 7:00... She ended up running back and forth, from his apartment. First he wanted his clothes colored coordinated, and she was reluctant at first before he brought the contract to her attention. Thankfully, he let her wear gloves. "Yeah, I don't need whatever disease you have." Lucy tsks, at his remark, leaning against her desk now. While she was concentrated on that, he said, "Here catch these."She looked up only to have his underwear, flying at her and landing around her including on her face, causing her to freak out and knock everything around.

Her face red from embarrassment, while he laughed. "Shut up. That's isn't funny. I don't want to see your-" "Underwear?" He asks when she hesitated, causing him to smile. "And here you have said you had boyfriends." She pauses, before picking up everything, muttering, "I can't help but be nervous." "Maybe that's why , we never got far..." Turning to look at him, her blue eyes, meeting his. He noticed he could see his reflection in them, before his attention was drawn to her lips as she spoke. "Natsu, if you wish for our contract to work, please don't do childish things." She walks past him, only to hear him laughing again. A bit annoyed, she remarks, "What is it now Mr. Pea brain?" He pauses for a moment, slightly smiling before he shrugs. "Nothing. Nothing. Hurry up and come back." "Hmph."

When she got to the Cleaners, she was quick as she could be. It was already 6:00, and she didn't know how long it would take to walk there. After handing the lady the basket of clothes, she turns to leave when the lady calls her back. "Miss, Miss, come here. Quickly." "Yes?" She walks up to the counter, as the lady puts her arm around Lucy. Right when she pulls her arm away, Lucy saw the underwear. Her face red again, mostly in anger this time. "That would be quite embarrassing if you walked around like that all day. I'll have it washed with the rest of the clothes." She just nods, feeling herself about to burst in anger. He let her walk out like that! She texted him, telling him he could get his own damn laundry now, and that she was going to school.

Damn him, she thought, and damn her for even letting him get to me. When she heard the bell rang, about to get up, two of her friends, grabbed her, pulling her. "What? What are you doing? What-?" Ezra and Levy push her into the bathroom, Ezra locking it for privacy. "Okay, spill." Lucy blinked her eyes, before Ezra remarked, "About the hot man who whisked you away. Who is he? Is he your new-" "NO," Lucy was even startled at her reaction, before taking a breath. "I sort of...Might have caused the guys car to get damaged..." Levy's eyes widen, and Lucy sighs, telling them the story. At the end of it, they looked at each other before looking at her. "So, do you think of getting another job? Or...?" Ezra asked. "The thing is I don't know if I can get another job. My grades would go down and my parents would be upset."

"You know how they are," Lucy added, rubbing the top of her head. She may be from a poor family, but her parents were strict on her for grades. Ever since she could remember, they wanted but A's from her. Though, even if she gave them that, they still seemed un pleased. Levy puts her arm around Lucy, hugging her a bit. "Is there anything we can do for you? I mean, we don't know much about cars, but that Lexus is a foreign..." "I know, I know. Thank you, but I don't think you guys can do anything. I just need to distance myself from him." "Well, I don't know how well that will work, since he has your number, and address, and-" "I get it, I get it." Ezra looks at her then remarks, "Just don't fall in love with him." Lucy just blinked at that statement, before ignoring it. "Let's just go to class." Who would want to fall in love with that jerk anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A week later, Lucy was exhausted. Natsu had been wrecking havoc on her life, making her do disgusting and stupid requests. She had to admit though, some of the time spent with him was fun. Like right now, she was at the park with Natsu's friend, Gray. Same height and age as Natsu, but he had black hair and black eyes. Plus, he was in a band, which surprised her. Apparently, he was to perform at a small get together in the park. It was a big area that had courts, a playground, and a trail. The place was lush with trees and plants. She was made to carry all the equipment which sucked, but after everything was set up it was fun. He was quite a good singer, and had quite a few fan girls; actually a group of them. When Natsu left her alone to go to the bathroom, she relaxed a bit. Lucy walked over to a cart, seeing that he was serving ice cream. "One please." He smiles as he handed it to her. Right as he did, a hand took it away and a male walked away it, remarking, "Thanks for the treat sweet cheeks."

"Hey!" She yelled, grabbing onto the man. He turned around, pulling his arm away, remarking, "What's up? You wanted to give me something more than ice cream?" The male shades on his eyes, and a hat on his face. The smell of weed emitted from him, causing her nose to wiggle. "No! I want to know what makes you think you can just take whats mine! I paid for that." He just looked at it, and asked, "You want it back? Fine." Lucy goes to grab it, but he pulls away then laughs. "Give it back!"

"Well, come on, take it back." Then he laughs again. Lucy grabs for her ice cream again and again, but the male keeps it out of her reach. "Hey, whats going on here?" She turns her head to see Nastu walking toward them. "He stole my ice cream, and won't give it back." Natsu looks at the man who was smiling like a giddy man. He didn't like that. "Give her back her ice cream."

"Why should I? She let me take it."

"I did not!"

Natsu steps toward the male, remarking, "Give it back." The male tsks before handing her, the ice cream then walking away. Natsu watches the male leave, hearing, "Hmph, that guy-" He turns his head to see Lucy staring at her ice cream. The ice cream had been bite on the side, causing Lucy to sigh. "I can't waste it..."

"No way, you are not eating that." Natsu grabs it out of her hands. _Like hell, am I letting her have a indirect kiss, he thought, I mean the guy could have a disease._ "Hey wait! Don't-"

 _"_ I can buy you a new one." After throwing the ice cream away, he grabs her arm, pulling her back to the cart. "Can I have two?" Lucy watches him, pay for the ice cream and hands one to her. "Here." She accepts it and smiles at him. "Thank you." "...No problem." Natsu huffs, looking away. "Just eat your ice cream." She chuckles completely lost in her own thoughts. Natsu looks over at her, watching her enjoy the ice cream. _Cute, he thought._ After they enjoyed there ice cream, they headed back by Gray who just got down being hounded by fans. "Hey flame brain, and Blondie, help me out here. We need to go." Lucy suddenly thought about the time and looked at her phone; 4:30. She gasps freaking out. "I need to go!" She starts to run away, hearing Natsu yelling for her. "Come back here!" "I'll see you later!"

Jude Heartfilia drove slowly through the parking lot, looking for Lucy. "Where is she?" A figure caught his eye, only to see a model walking along side of his car. Her body was tightly wrapped in her black dress, revealing the curves in her breasts and waist. Not watching what he was doing, a thump caused him to press the brake. He realized he hit another car, and sighed. "Dad." He turns his head to see Lucy standing there with her hands on her hips. "Did you-"

"Yes, I did." Jude sighs again, getting out of his care to check the damage. Lucy follows seeing a scrap on his car, tsking. "That's going to be a lot." "God, I hope not. I got a deal last time, come on." She nods, following him in the car. When they got to a car care place, Luis our regular mechanic, waved them in. Jude parked the car then got out, talking to Luis. "I need a paint job."

"Again?" "Yes, again." "It's going to be 20.00 bucks." "20.00?! I paid 5.00 last time!" _FIVE DOLLARS, Lucy heard and shot out of the car, heading toward them._ "Well, you don't watch where you are driving. I have a business to run too." Jude tsks, retorting, "I'll pay 10.00." Luis looks at him then at the car, before holding out his hand. "Wait!-I mean, how much would it cost for a foreign car, let's say a Lexus to get this kind of paint job?" "Hmmm, 30.00 bucks." Lucy froze. It felt like the gravity wanted to push her down. _He lied to me. He lied to me and used me!_ She felt hurt, and angry. Lucy clenched her fist, knowing he was going to pay...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Everything was planned out. Lucy had her revenge planned out, and was succeeding. She stood in front of his school, wearing a sign and holding a megaphone. "Help me to give my Baby Daddy to take care of his kid! He hasn't paid any child support nor does he see our baby girl!" A group of people had already clustered as she handed out papers with his face on it. "Help me find him and get to take care of her!" She heard a lot of murmuring about him, which satisfied her. He deserved this. He lied to me. "Hey!" Lucy turns her head to see Natsu looking furious. "What is this about?"

"There he is folks, the man who-" He grabs the megaphone out of her hand, grabbing onto her pulling her away. "What the hell is this about?! You haven't been answering my texts, and you do this?! Your mine!" Ignoring the, 'Your mine', Lucy remarks, "I quit being your lassie you lying dirt bag!" "I haven't-." "Yes you have. The cost of the scratch on the door of your Lexus!" He swears, then remarks, "Fine. We are done here."

"We are far from done! I am not done with messing with your life like you did mine. So, just you wait!" She hits him with her sign as she walks away. "Ow-Hey, Don't start something that you can't handle!" She sticks her tongue out at him, leaving. This was just stage one, ass hole.

After a week of messing with his life, Lucy saw the frustration in Natsu eyes. He looked like he was about to crack, so she knew it was time to stop. She shouldn't feel guilty for the pranks she did, yet a twinge from her heart said otherwise. Sighing, she lied on her floor, dreading the homework she prolonged from doing. She was bad at subjects especially math, Lucy was lucky to even be passing. Her parents were a bit upset about that, too. She groans in frustration, lifting herself back up. "I can do this!" She looks at the assignment reading the first math problem. "...I'll just move onto History..." Closing the book, she slides another book over it. Opening it up to the last chapter she was on, Lucy began to read. Even before getting to the next page, she felt like nodding off. Her face falls onto her book, causing her to wake up startled. She sighs once again. Suddenly, she hears the door bell ring, and her parents talking to some one. "Mom who is it?!"

"Oh honey, good you are out here. We actually got you a tutor for all your subjects." "What but mom-" She walks around the corner only to freeze. "This is Natsu, he is skilled in every subject and is here to help you. We have tried giving you time to do it for yourself, but honey, you need help." Natsu smirks at her for a moment before smiling at her parents. "I am so pleased you accepted me for this job," Natsu said pushing up his fake glasses with one hand while holding books with another. "Nonsense, you are perfect. Lucy why don't you bring him into your room, and I will make you both some tea." She pushes them both toward her room. Lucy wanted to say no, but it was too late. Her life was over. She guided him into her room, silently. Once Natsu closed the door, he said, "I told you not to start battles you can't finish." She looked defeated for a moment then confident. "I am not letting the likes of you, ruin my grades."

Natsu laughed, taking off his glasses. "I was actually going to do the opposite...I will make you study so hard, you wish you had a life." She pierces her lips together, knowing she hadn't won yet. "Fine. Bring it on." His smug expression, caused her heart to thump. She quickly sat down in front of her work table. What was that? "So, what basics do you know of each subject?"

"I don't know."

"I sort have figured. Here take this test for me." He sat across from her now, handing her 2 sheets of paper. "It will show us how much you know."

"Fine." Natsu watches her take out a pen and immediately chuckles. The pen was pink with a fuzzy top. "Don't laugh at my pen. It's cool." A few moments afterward, Natsu grades the test. Lucy watches his stoic face make no movement. If she didn't know any better, she could say he actually looked cute. His eyes then suddenly meet hers, causing her to blush. "So? How did I do?" Natsu started to roll up the paper, answering, "Well, where do I begin?" He then moves quickly, hitting her over the head. "How stupid can you be? You got no answers right, and my god, were you just guessing on that equation?" Continuing to hit her, she covers herself, remarking, "I'm not my fault. I tried." He puts his arm down, sighing. "Not hard enough, god. Its like your a elementary schooler...However, that won't be such a bad thing. You are a clean slate." A determined expression shows on his face, looking at her. "Before I am done with you, will have all A's in your classes."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"No." "No." NO!" Natsu hits her on the head with rolled up papers. "Oww, I am trying. Sttooppp."

"Not hard enough." Natsu sighs, moving to her side. "Look, let's try it this way." He starts to write something on a notebook while Lucy watches. The smell of Lilies hit his nose, causing him to look over at her. Lucy's face was close to his, and it was her hair that wafted off the smell. When her brown eyes meet his, he huffs. "Let me explain this one. Now, listen up." Concentrating on what he was saying, Lucy watched him. He looked like a real teacher especially with the glasses. Without thinking, Lucy grabbed his glasses, taking them off surprising him. Her face goes red, remarking, "Sorry, its just you don't need these right? I uhhh, wanted to wear them." _What kind of excuse was that?_ She puts them on her blushing face, smiling. Natsu looks away, putting some of his books away hiding the fact he was blushing. The soft touch of fingers caused shivers down his belly, plus the surprise.

"We will quit for today. I have to go anyway."

"Oh. Okay." Was that disappointment in her voice, He thought, standing up. Lucy followed him to the door, and asked, "See you tomorrow?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yes. Be prepared." After he left, she closes the door and sighs. She felt like her heart was going to explode from his smile. Putting her back against the door, she sighs. _What am I doing?_ _He doesn't like me, and we are supposed to be enemies._ It was her own weakness, _and she needed to distant herself. Maybe it was time to try to find another boyfriend._

Next day, during lunch time, she sat with her friends, talking and giggling. Lucy looked at them and took a breath in. "Guys there is-I need to find another boyfriend." They look at her then amongst themselves. "You aren't going out with Natsu already?" Lucy blushes and shakes her head. "That isn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't. Are you all up for a goukon?" "I can't, I am trying to work up the courage to ask Gajeel out," answered Levy. She shook her blue hair, blushing. "Gajeel the tough looking guy?!" They all look at her and she now nods. "What?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you guys would freak, but he is actually sweet. He helped me and we talk, and things." Levy fidgets, and Ezra is the first one to speak. She had long red hair, and was the tough one of our group. She knew how to fight. "You can't help but fall in love. I wish you luck."

"Yeah, all of us do." They do a group hug. "So, for the single girls, let's do a goukon after school. Lucy has to meet with Natsu anyway." Juvia said, smiling. She had blue hair like Levy, but Juvia's was longer. Levy kept her hair shoulder length. "Hmm, I think that time will be okay. It'll take us an hour or two to get dressed anyway." They giggle now, and Lucy smiled. _Alright, she thought, I am excited now._ The bell then rang and they saw there goodbyes.

After school, Lucy rushed home to get dressed. Trying out different outfits, she picked a short skirt, and a cute top. The top went around her neck, cutting off around her shoulders almost like a tube top around her breasts. A small bow was on the back of her neck while it revealed a bit of her back as well. "Now for a bit of makeup." Heading toward the bathroom, she hears a knock on the door. "Come on in Natsu. I'll be right there." The door opens, and she hears, "Okay. Just hurry up."

"I know, I have to meet up with the girls in an hour anyway." _Meet the girls, He thought, why? S_ itting down, he pulls out the books not paying attention to his surroundings, until he saw movement. "Let's get started." Turning his head, Natsu froze. She was dressed up cutely with mascara on her eyelashes and pink gloss on her lips. The clothes she wore were revealing, especially the skirt that reveal her thighs even in a kneeling position. "What?" Lucy looks at him, then her outfit. "Too much?" Natsu clears his throat, asking, "This is just for meeting the girls?" He uses his pencil to point to her outfit before writing on a piece of paper. He didn't want to keep staring at her, especially her glossed lips. "Well, we are actually going to a goukon today."

Right as she grabs her pen, she hears a snap and looks up to see Natsu had snapped his pencil. "You okay?" Lucy blinks her eyes, watching Natsu pull out another pencil. "...Yeah, it happens." Watching him write out equations, he slides over the paper. "Let's go over some equations that will be on the test and put what I taught you in action. You can do it." She nods, starting to look over the sheet. Natsu watches her, filling out the sheet. His eyes went to her lips when she put her pen against it, thinking. He then gulps watching her bit her lip, filling out more of her sheet. Once she was done, she hands it back to him, smiling. "I think I did okay."

"We'll find out." Checking the sheet, he felt her move toward him, looking over his shoulder. He turns his head, his face close to hers. Her face turns pink as she backs away. "I can't concentrate with you over my shoulder."

"s-Sorry." Natsu looks away, sighing before handing the sheet back. "Check it out." Lucy looks at the paper and smiles. "I did it! I did it! Thank you!" She hugs him, and then pulls away. Natsu looks at her, asking, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, but not mine. Go out the door and make a left." He tsks, before leaving. When he came back, Natsu silently came in and sat down. "Let's continue." An hour later, Lucy stretched, and Natsu started to pack. "You are actually learning. I am proud of you." Lucy smiles at him. "Natsu you are a great teacher, thank you." "Don't thank me. You are the one that's making progress."

About to say something, she hears her phone buzz. "That must be the girls." Looking at her phone, Lucy saw the text message Ezra sent her.

' **Lucy, we have to cancel, I am so sorry. We will explain later, forgive us.'**

Lucy sighs then. "They canceled on me...I was looking forward to it." Natsu looks at her, seeing her disappointment, he felt happy. "Why don't we go to fun land?"

"Huh?" Lucy looks at him, confused. "Let's go to fun land. I would just change into comfortable pants." Natsu saw her expression change to excitement. "Hang on!" She quickly changes and they head out.

"This is so fun!" Lucy yells, lifting up her hands as the coaster went down. Natsu laughed, looking at her. He was having fun, though, he felt himself getting motion sickness. When the ride ended, Lucy noticed it and suggested that he sat down. "You should have told me." She sat down next to him, looking worried. "It's fine. I can go on a few, but that's it."

"I don't want you to get sick. Hang on." He watches her walk away to a stand, talking to a young male. The male blushes at her, smiling then handing her a water bottle. Natsu noticed the male watching her for a moment as she walked back to him. "Here." She hands him the water bottle sitting back down. "Thank you." Opening it, he drinks it all in one gulp. Lucy blinked at him. "Do you want another one?"

"No. I am okay now." Lucy then gets up, looking at him. "We don't have to ride anymore. Let's go play some games." She smiles, grabbing onto his arm, pulling him along. He looks at her, feeling his heart thump against his chest. He smiles then. "Sure." They walk up to a stand and Lucy gasps. "Look at that. So cute! I am going to win it!" It was a small key chain for phones; it was bunny with a heart. "I don't know. Games like these are hard."

"How hard could it be for a ring toss." "Here, 5.00 bucks." Lucy handed the guy money and he handed her rings. "Only 5? Tsk." Lucy then concentrated, throwing the rings. After failing 5 times, she groans. "Okay, okay. I know when to quit." Putting her arms up in defeat. "Let's go." She looks at him only to see him pulling out a 5.00. "My turn."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Natsu looks at her seriously. She blushes then watched him...fail. Lucy laughs seeing his defeated look. "Thank you for trying."

"Like hell, I am done. I'm fired up now." Natsu hands the man another 5.00 dollars. He tries again only to fail again. "This game is rigged." She giggles and starts to pull him. "Just come on." He gets pulled away, and they move on to the next stall.

When they got home, Natsu walks Lucy to her home. "That was so much fun. Thank you."

"It was fun. We should do that again." Lucy nods, agreeing. "Definitely. We should-" A buzz of her phone, stops her and she opens it. She squeals, happily. "What?" He grabs her phone to look at the message.

 **'Look at this cute guy. We felt really bad, so we set you up. Love ya!'**

"Give me my phone back!" Natsu looks at her, crushing his jaw together. "Here and here." Pulling out a key chain, he holds them out to her. She gasps, taking it. "I just paid for it. It wasn't cheap, so you owe me." She nods, holding it against her chest. "Thank you so much. I will treasure it. I definitely owe you. See you-" He grabs her arm, pulling her to him. "Hold up, I want my payment."

"But I have no money. I will pay you later." Lucy tries to pull away. "I don't want money." Natsu looks right at her, before pulling her into his body, crushing her against him. He crushes his lips against hers, hearing her gasp. Lucy knew she should have pulled away, but when she felt his lips on hers, she lost. She kissed him back, feeling his tongue against her lips. She pulls away surprised, looking at him. "W-What were you just trying to do?" Natsu smirks, answering, "It's called a french kiss." He felt satisfied, how innocent she was. More for him. "By the way, I like the taste of your gloss." He licks his lips causing her to blush. Suddenly, she felt hurt and asked, "The kiss was just payment right? Well, you have it. So, I-I'll go now." He grabs her arm again. "It wasn't-I'm not letting you go." Blushing, she tries to pull her arm away, retorting, "Don't mess with my feelings! I can't fall any deeper!"

She gasps, looking at him. His expression changed, to something she couldn't decipher. It made her shiver. Pulling her to him, his hand goes gently to her cheek, moving his hand to the back of her head. "I'm not going to be able to see you for a while." Confusion hit her face then. "I made a deal with your parents. I promised them I wouldn't make a move on you, until you passed."

"What? I am so confused."

"I fell for you after I started to tutor you. I knew your parents wouldn't acknowledge me unless I begged or made a deal."

"What?! I can love-" Natsu gave her that look again, before kissing her. When he pulls away, he says, "I will see you after the testing. Keep studying and pass." He pushes away from her, and starts walking away. "You can't-" Lucy felt torn and then angry. She stalks up to her house, yelling, "You made a deal with Natsu!" Her father looks up from the table while her mother looked over to Jude. "I saw the way he was looking at you, and I didn't need distractions for you. Your grades and GPA wouldn't even get you into a college. He is the one that brought up the deal...From the looks of it, he failed." "Jude," said Layla softly. "What? He failed and now she needs to do the work herself."

"That's not fair!"

"Honey, it's true that Natsu brought up the deal. He knew the consequences and it shows how much he cares." About to argue, she sighs, turning away. Lucy slams the door, hurt. Looking at her books, she thought of Natsu. She suddenly felt determined. She could do it. She needed to do it.

* * *

 _ **Hello, Everyone! So, I made this chapter super long. I am trying to finish up fast, sorry. :/ I discovered that I am not good taking a movie and putting it in the story, following the same script. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and the last chapter. Love you all and thank you for liking this!**_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"You look horrible." Juvia sat by Lucy who had her nose in a book. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked a bit pale. "I ended up staying up all night again." Ezra grabs Lucy's books then, hearing her protest. "You need to eat. If Natsu saw you right now, he would be worried." A hurt expression crossed her face now. "It's almost been a month..." Ezra then hugged her from the side. "Our testing is tomorrow." "And you will pass it," adds Levy to which everyone agreed. Lucy smiles, feeling happy. "Thank you, you guys." She hugs them all. "Now, eat and promise us that you will sleep tonight." Levy shoves food in her mouth, nodding. _There right, I need to take care of myself, Lucy thought, I need to be my best._ As she ate, she listened in on her friends conversations. Apparently, the day they ditched her, Gajeel and Gray got into a fight with trouble makers.

The girls heard about it, and headed to them. She could understand that. If Natsu got hurt, she would drop everything for him. When they went to them, a stranger ended up helping them; his name is Jellal. Ezra fell in love with him on sight, so they ended up all having a group date. She felt like she missed out, but didn't feel guilty or disappointment. She has Natsu. Sighing, she grabs her books, standing up. Right as she did, the bell rang. They said there goodbyes and Lucy headed straight to class. The rest of the day went fast, causing her to get anxious. When she got to her locker, she pauses seeing a note sticking out. Pulling it out, she noticed it was a letter. Looking to see if anyone was around, she opened it.

 **'Lucy, first I want to say, I miss you. I know I am not supposed to contact you, but technically I am writing you. I hope you have been studying and even if you don't pass (I know you will), you will always be mine. Take care of yourself, and get some sleep. Love Natsu.'**

Lucy felt tears come to her eyes, inhaling the scent of the letter. _Someone must be keeping him informed, she thought, feeling grateful._ Stuffing it back in the locker, she smiled. Thinking of everyone that was on her side, she felt courageous; supported. "See you tomorrow, Natsu..." After she got home, she hears her mother call for her. "Lucy, dinner will be ready in 2 hours!" "I'm not-", Lucy stopped herself and added, "Okay mom!" She heads to her room, pulling out her book, but thoughts of Natsu distracted her. Recollecting memories about him, she chuckles then blushes remembering the kiss. Putting her fingers to her lips, remembering the kiss. A knock on the door, caused her to jump and sit up. "Y-yes!" Layla peeks her head in, and says, "Supper is ready."

She nods, getting up and following her mother to the table. "You look tired." Jude said watching her sit down. "I stayed up studying." Lucy sees the food and her stomach growls causing her mom to chuckle. "Let's eat." As they ate, Jude started to ask questions about the test tomorrow. "Do you think your ready?" Lucy looks up from her plate and stares right at his eyes. "I'm going to get 100%" Jude's eyebrow went up, impressed and said, "Looking forward to it." Lucy quickly finished eating and excused herself to her room. She went back to studying for an hour more, then got ready for bed. Laying there, she felt anxious again and worried. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and went to bed.

The next day, Lucy sat in her assigned chair, fidgeting. "Okay, pencils out everyone. The tests are being handed out. Do not start until you hear the bell." Once Lucy got her's, she examined the pages. _Ah, she thought, Natsu showed me this one._ The bell rang, and she quickly grabbed her pencil. She felt confident, and relaxed. "I got this," She whispered to herself. After 3 hours, the bell rang, and Lucy sighed, standing up with the paper in her hand. She felt wiped, and her ass hurt. "Form a single file line, and hand everything in." Once she did that, they all headed into the cafeteria. Right as she walked in, she was bombarded by her friends. "Lucy!" She smiles seeing them. "So?" Levy asked, looking at her. "I think I did well." They started to talk, and sat down outside. Another hour later, a voice made an announcement, "Results are outside. Good luck!"

Everyone made there way outside, and Lucy swiftly made her way in front. Her head pounded in her ears as she looked for her name. _Please let me have passed, she thought, 100%._ Her eyes found her name and then froze. "So?" A males voice asked, and she turned around to see Natsu standing there. Tears came to her eyes, and she jumps on him. "I passed! I got 100%!" Natsu smiles, holding her in his arms. "I knew you would." She smiles at him then blushes. "I missed you too, by the way." Natsu leans forward, looking at her. "I see your wearing the lip gloss." He then kisses her hard. Lucy kisses him back, feeling him squish her body against his. She hears cheering, and looks over to see her friends clapping and whistling. Natsu smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
